


Sweet Sensations

by SailorSol



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental bunnies, Adorable, Baby cadets trying sweets for the first time, Best Friends, Candy, Fluff, Gen, Look guys it's actually soft!, Pointless, Pointless fluff, Prompts from the Discord, The owwie comes later, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: “What is it?”“It’s...Tala Shi called it Confection. It’s a treat, she said.”“A treat? But why would she give it to you?” .“Dunno. Didn’t ask before she ran off.”“And you took it? What if it’s poison?”
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & CC-8826 | Neyo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Sweet Sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ro29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/gifts), [TessaDoesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaDoesThings/gifts), [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cadet Squad Secrecy Pact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543401) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> Tessa and Ro wanted cute baby Bly and Neyo fic. My brain decided to oblige. ILU <3
> 
> Inspired by Projie's lovely Soft Wars universe and the treats the cadets try (and fail) to flush down the toilets. Tala Shi also belongs to her.

The little corner was barely large enough for the two cadets pressed together shoulder to shoulder, but it was dark and out of sight of the longnecks and too close to the tubies for the trainers to venture. Once they hit their third stage growth spurt, they wouldn’t fit here anymore, but that was a problem for another day.

“What is it?” Two-six asked, keeping his voice low as Fifty-two--no,  _ Bly _ now, he’d picked his name a few days ago--handed him what looked suspiciously like a protein cube. Two-six sniffed it, expecting the faint chalky smell of leftovers from lunch only to be met with something he couldn’t quite describe.

“It’s...” Bly stopped, his nose wrinkling. “Tala Shi called it Confection. It’s a treat, she said.”

“A treat? But why would she give it to you?” Two-six asked, sniffing again suspiciously. 

“Dunno. Didn’t ask before she ran off.”

Two-six side-eyed his friend. “And you took it? What if it’s poison?”

Bly huffed. “Why would she poison me this way? If I wasn’t meeting standards they’d just decommission me.”

Two-six could admit that Bly had a point. Still, it was weird for any of the Kaminiise to give the cadets anything that wasn’t standard issue. “So why’re you giving it to me?”

“I’m  _ sharing _ it with you, ‘cause you’re my best friend. Duh.”

Two-six blinked, his cheeks warming and his stomach doing a happy little flip he usually only felt when Six let him and Ten-ten stay curled up together in a sleep pod.

“Go on, try it,” Bly urged.

“Me? Why don’t you try it first?”

“Fine. We’ll try it at the same time. Okay?” Bly held a piece at the ready. “On three.”

He still wasn’t sure about this, but Two-six nodded, biting into the Confection at the same time as Bly. It was soft, like a carb cube, but with a denser texture that made Two-six think of soft clay. Flavor burst across his mouth like nothing he’d tasted before. It was creamy and smooth and a bit like the milk they sometimes got to drink, but so much better, with an earthier sort of flavor and a sweetness that wasn’t overwhelming. He had to chew through the slightly sticky substance for a minute before he could swallow and clear his mouth.

“Kark, that’s amazing!” Two-six said, staring at the remains of the treat in his hand. Bly nodded his head vigorously, already consuming the rest of his share.

“Mmmhmph,” Bly said through his full mouth, eyeing the remains of Two-six’s. Two-six shoved it into his mouth before Bly could get any ideas, letting his eyes close as he savored the flavors he didn’t have words for but knew were  _ incredible _ .

“Is there any more?” Two-six asked hopefully.

“No,” Bly said, but before disappointment could set in, he continued with a grin. “But Tala Shi said she’d give me more if we liked it.”

Two-six grinned in reply, glad that Bly had shared this with him first. He’d have to find him something to give in return so that Bly knew he was Two-six’s best friend too.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, I was picturing the treat to be halva which is (usually) a tahini (sesame seed paste) based sort of fudge. Nutty and a little bit sweet without being overpowering. It's quite delicious, but definitely a soft fudge-like in texture--definitely not something that can be flushed down a toilet easily. Kot to Bly!


End file.
